


One Day at a Time

by orphan_account



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Certain people come to you in life, sometimes for no reason other than to leave an impression on you.





	1. September 24th

**a m b u l a n c e**  
   The scene unfolding in front of Jihoon _screamed_  ambulance, but Jihoon didn't see anyone on the phone.

Granted, Jihoon couldn't _see_  much of anything. He felt quite a few things: he felt the steering wheel suck the heat out of his palms; he felt his legs cramp with their previous strain to reach the brakes; he felt the stiffening body of the bus driver beneath him. He felt his heart panicking against his chest; and it was his panic that blinded him so--blotted his vision with little black dots that clouded, and forced him to sleep.

\--In the midst of such ruckus, however, how could one sleep?

Jihoon hadn't rested for more than a moment before he heard the bus doors open, and people run out into the street, yelling and panicking and directing and crowding. A few didn't leave the bus, and stayed behind to help Jihoon and the middle-aged man beneath his lap. Two people carefully dragged Jihoon to his feet. Three checked the man's pulse; one climbed on his lap and attempted to push at his chest. Jihoon almost wanted to say _lay him down_ , but he knew it wouldn't make much sense coming from his slurred throat.

Jihoon spotted the ambulance as he was being led to sit in one of the bus seats. Jihoon faintly recalled it being the seat he was in some minutes ago-- right in the front, right next to the driver; not behind, but across. There had been no one beside Jihoon, and no one behind the driver. Jihoon was the sole person close enough to save the bus from steering off into a building; however, in effect, he was now the one responsible for the death, or perhaps horrible, horrible injury of the man everyone crowded around outside. Jihoon could only remember the past few minutes in flashes-- the driver slumped against the wheel; Jihoon popped out of his seat; Jihoon was in the driver's lap; Jihoon was steering the bus straight; Jihoon couldn't get the driver's foot to move; Jihoon drove through a red light; the bus nearly got hit-- **THE BUS HIT SOMEONE** \--

That's when Jihoon slammed the break, and breathed, and slept; and it was at the moment he remembered sleeping that his eyes wanted to close again, but they weren't allowed because they were being question--an artificially white hand was waving in front of them and his ears were trying to be contacted as well-- "Sir? Sir, can you hear me?"

"Is he okay?" Jihoon heard himself ask, slurred and confused. He was asking about the boy out front. He heard someone say "He's dead," and someone else say "He's holding on," and Jihoon had no idea who was dead, and he wasn't sure if _he_  was the only holding on, or if it was one of the other two injured men.

"Stay with us--" that voice was close, and Jihoon was sure someone was talking to him. Who, he had no idea. He did know, however, that his eyes were getting blotchy again, and the black dots would soon cloud and turn black. His blotchy eyes flooded, because he didn't want to sleep. He wanted to know if the boy he hit was okay. He looked so small, and it was all Jihoon's fault. If he died, Jihoon was to blame; because Jihoon didn't stop quick enough. He saved the bus, but he _killed_  that boy.


	2. September 25th

Jihoon had never cried upon waking up before. He had never woken himself crying, rather. He did remember crying immediately after waking, because he opened his eyes and saw a mask in front of his face and he burst into tears--he was eight then. This time around, though, tears were already slipping down his face when he awoke. His body was numb, but only for a minute--it was really his mind that was numb, slow to pick up on all sensation it was feeling. It processed blurry sight first, and tears on cheek; and then the other feelings came, and the noise, and the beeping and the hand in his hair. He turned his head and saw his best friend next to him-- his best friend, who was like a brother to him, or a father, or a mother--or everything that Jihoon never had, and Jihoon started to cry more. Jiho was already crying, but a few more tears were added to the mix upon seeing Jihoon's face; and he stood, and he held Jihoon in his arms and he said "I'm so proud of you," and Jihoon couldn't understand why Jiho would be proud of him for killing someone.

"I killed him. I killed him, hyung, I killed him," Jihoon sobbed, his chest pulsating with pain. Jiho settled him back into bed, and tucked the white blanket around his shoulders, and told him, "No, you didn't. He had a heart attack--" No, that's not who Jihoon was talking about-- "No, hyung, not the driver. The boy. I killed the boy-- I hit him-- he's dead-- he-- I saved the bus but I killed that boy--"

"You didn't. He's alive." Jiho said, and Jihoon's heart skipped a beat. He's alive?--And his voice it, "He's alive?" and Jiho nodded, and he stroked Jihoon's hair and said "He's hanging in there," and maybe that's who the people around Jihoon were referring to, "[The bus driver]'s dead;" "[The boy Jihoon hit]'s holding on."

"Where is he?" Jihoon said. Jiho smiled, admiring Jihoon with a tilt of his head and a few more gentle fingers through his hair, "I knew you were going to ask. He wanted to see you, too, but I want a nurse to come in and check on you before you go anywhere. The doctor said you were in shock-- _serious_  shock. I want to make sure you can walk without fainting."

"Can you come with me? I-I don't want to see him alone-- I feel so awful-- is he hurt--?" Jihoon was getting worked up again, Jiho noticed; and Jiho soothed him with a gentle, soothing "Shhh," and a kiss to his forehead, "Don't wonder so many things. I'm not leaving you alone."

That didn't answer whether or not he was hurt, but Jihoon could safely assume that he was. Getting hit by a bus wasn't an easy thing for a body to recover from, should the body survive at all.

Jiho called a nurse, and he talked to Jihoon about how he felt, how he was doing, what exactly happened. Jihoon answered all of his questions steadily, but would find himself cutting off his own words with "Is he okay?" "What's his name?" but no information was given to him. Whether or not Jiho told him to say nothing to Jihoon, Jihoon had no idea. One or0 both of them didn't want Jihoon to stress himself out over the man he hit, but their evasiveness only gave him more anxiety.

"Can I see him? Is he awake--is it family only, for now?" Jihoon asked--another rush of questions when the ones addressed to him were over. The nurse put a gentle hand on his shoulder, "He has no family, unfortunately--but he is awake, I believe, and you may see him."

"Really?" Jihoon asked, his back straightening in alertness, his heart pumping with--not necessarily excitement, but something of the sort. Jiho smiled again, and came forward to place a hand on Jihoon's arm, and calm him softly, "Thank you so much, sir;" and Jiho bowed to the man-- Jihoon, as well-- before he left the room. Jiho linked his arm around Jihoon's and started to walk him out of the room. Jihoon said nothing. His heart was racing; he had no idea what to think, or do, or say. When they were outside of his room, Jihoon looked to Jiho, and asked, "Is it bad?" and Jiho looked at him for a moment, smiled softly, and opened the door for him.

The answer to Jihoon's question was _yes_.

The man was sitting up in bed; however, he was _covered_  in white. His head was wrapped in a bandage; he had a large cast on one leg and one arm--on the same side, his left. He was holding a remote with his food hand, which wasn't necessarily good, as it was covered in thin white bandages. His other leg was hidden by his bed sheets. His neck had bandages across it; his face was swollen--so much that Jihoon thought, if he did have family, they wouldn't recognize him at first. He didn't see or hear either man until they were right next to him, at which point Jiho carefully put out a hand, and touched his shoulder.

The man turned his swollen head; his had a white patch over his eye. His swollen cheeks lifted, his lips parting in an almost-smile. He said "Hi, Jiho," and looked to Jihoon, and gently waved at him with his--better--hand. Jihoon numbly waved back, his eyes brimming with tears. The man asked him a question, "Were you on the bus?" and Jihoon nodded, and told him, truthfully, "I was the one that hit you."

The man's eyebrows dipped a bit further on his face, and he looked to Jiho; Jiho explained, "The bus driver had a heart attack right before a red light-- Jihoon jumped up and stopped the bus as quick as he could, but he was really struggling to move the driver's leg. He couldn't get to the breaks in time."

The man nodded. He looked to Jihoon, and he smiled big, and he said, "You saved a lot of lives," and Jihoon felt even more tears slip down his face-- "I-I thought I took yours."

"Don't worry about me," the man said. He had set his remote down, and reached his hand out for Jihoon. Jihoon moved closer to the bed, for the man's good hand was opposite the side Jihoon was standing, and Jihoon didn't want him to have to strain to reach. Jihoon held his thin fingers and thought it was a miracle he survived. He was so thin; it didn't seem like he would survive such a huge accident.

"You did a really good thing. Please, don't feel guilty. I'm alive, and I'm doing fine." he said. "Even if I was dead, I'm just Lee Taeil. I'm just another person on the planet-- it was my life, or ten, twenty, thirty others. Leave life for those who have one."

Jihoon felt awful for this man--for having the point of view that he did, for looking down upon his life-- or lack of one-- the way he did. Jihoon wanted to kiss his hand, or hug him, or do something, but all he could do was cry. For a while, it was silent. Lee Taeil looked at him, and held his hand; Jiho had a hand on his shoulder, massaging it softly. The two of them just let Jihoon cry, and cry, and cry until he said-- "I-I'm Pyo Jihoon."

Taeil, again, smiled, and he told Jihoon, "It's really, _really_  nice to meet you."


	3. September 26th

Jihoon was discharged from the hospital the very day he woke up in it, but he returned the day after to see Taeil again. His guilt wouldn't let him be away from the hospital for long; and the worried father figure in Jiho wouldn't let Jihoon be away from him for long, either. So, Jiho went to the hospital as well, and they settled in chair next to Taeil's bed and talked to him.

"Do you live together?" Taeil asked, looking between Jiho and Jihoon. Jihoon nodded; Jiho, the way he always did, explained, "We've been friends since we were young--we've been through a lot together."

"That's good--to have a friend like that." Taeil said. His eyes traveled far away for a few moments, but they were downcast, so Jihoon and Jiho couldn't very well tell the emotion in them. When he looked up, he was happy; he was smiling, and he wondered, "Are you hungry?" referring to both of them. Jiho said "No, I ate this morning," while Jihoon nodded, "I was going to get food after I visited you this morning."

"No, no, eat now." Taeil said. He reached over his chest for his drawer; Jiho, closer to the object of Taeil's interest, jumped to reach for it, and pull it open. Taeil told Jiho, "Reach my wallet for me?" and Jiho did; he handed it over, and Taeil opened it with one hand, and pulled out all its contents-- too, too much money, and tried to hand it to Jiho, "Go and eat something," but Jiho refused-- "No, please, don't give me any money--" but Taeil urged, "Go, eat something," and Jihoon carefully took the money, and looked at it. It was more money than he'd ever had in his hands all at once, and he looked to Taeil and asked, because he had no idea what else to say, "Are you hungry?" and Taeil thought for a moment, then-- "Yes, a little," and Jihoon smiled, "What would you like?" and Taeil thought for some moment more, and then he shrugged, "I love noodles, so anything with noodles--but no meat, please. I get a bit sick when I eat meat."

"Okay." Jihoon said, and he looked at Jiho and asked, "Can you stay here with Taeil, hyung?" and Jiho laughed a bit at him, but nodded; and Jihoon left the two alone, and rushed away to find food around the block, to bring back noodles for Taeil and a small portion of the same meal for himself. Taeil looked between the portions when Jihoon brought them out of the bag, and demanded that Jihoon "Give me yours," and Taeil handed the box to Jiho, and took the cup for himself, and told Jiho, "Make him eat that," and Jihoon said "No, but I'm not that hungry--" but Jiho shushed him, and told him to eat; and Jihoon always listened to Jiho--no matter what.

"Thank you so much, Taeil--you really didn't have to," Jihoon said to Taeil, and Taeil nodded gently, "Thank you, too;" and Jihoon wanted to ask what for, but Taeil's eyes found themselves trained on the television, and Jihoon decided not to interrupt him from there.


	4. September 27th

September 25th and September 26th were a little awkward, with Jihoon and Taeil knowing very little about each other, and Jihoon insisting on expressing his guilt every second -- but September 27th changed their relationship, in which Jiho left about an hour into their visit with Taeil and Taeil started to talk to Jihoon about random things that would help them know each other, such as asking "When is your birthday?" and telling him "My dog's birthday is in February as well;" but Jihoon's heart sunk again when he found out that Taeil's birthday was on September 24th, the day Jihoon nearly killed him with a bus.

Jihoon's heart shattered a bit, and he blabbered on and on about how he was so, so sorry, what could he do to make it up to him? and Taeil tried to tell him nothing, nothing, it's okay, don't do anything, I'm fine, it's okay; until he realized that Jihoon wasn't going to give it up and he finally broke and said "Okay, okay, fine-- bring me a cupcake," and Jihoon caused a little hiccup in their hours of getting to know each other to leave for twenty minutes to find Taeil a cupcake. He returned with a big, pretty vanilla cupcake with baby blue icing and sprinkles--all for Taeil.

By this time-- just three days after the accident-- the swelling in Taeil's face had gone down a significant amount--almost to the point there was none left; only bruises in its wake. He was able to easily eat the cupcake-- stretch his mouth wide enough to fit a bite in there, and he told Jihoon, "Thank you," and proceeded to continue with his getting to know the younger, with his next question of "What year were you born?" and Jihoon's answer put him at an age younger than Taeil. Jihoon asked, quietly, "Can I call you hyung?" and Taeil told him yes, so Jihoon experimented-- "Taeil-hyung," and Taeil looked to him, and smiled, and with his attention, Jihoon asked a question next, "Do you live alone?"

"I live with my best friend." Taeil said, and Jihoon smiled, "Just like me?" and Taeil considered, "Kind of--but my best friend is a fish. And, actually, he hasn't been fed in a few days...."

"Where do you live, hyung?" Jihoon asked. He lived in an apartment, he said, and he rattled off an address that Jihoon recognized; he used to live in the same building when he was sixteen. He was just across the room Taeil lived in now; he said, excitedly, "I can check on him if you want me to, hyung!" and Taeil studied him for a moment, and smiled softly, "Okay. Yes, please take care of him for me;" and he gave Jihoon his keys and admired him, and told him-- "If you want to eat my snacks while you're fish-sitting, please feel free. They're going to go bad before I get home, and I'll be upset if no one eats them."

Jihoon didn't want to take anything more from Taeil, considering he'd already stolen his mobility and money, but he agreed to eat the snacks. He picked the ones that would expire before the month was over and took them home. He gave some to Jiho, and planned to take some to Taeil the next day. He tucked Taeil's keys away with his own and swore to take good, good care of that fish and good, good care of the rest of the things he'd become responsible for. (He wouldn't let Taeil down.)


	5. September 28th

"Do you have any tattoos?" Taeil asked as he was munching on some chips that Jihoon had brought for him. ("I wanted _you_  to eat them;" "But I wouldn't have eaten them all;" "What about Jiho?" "He got some;" "You're such a brat;" "I know. I hit you with a bus;" "That's not what I meant--!")

"No. Do you, hyung?" Jihoon asked. Taeil nodded, and put his bag down to roll up his sleeves and show Jihoon the ones that weren't covered in bandages. Jihoon could see bruises marking them, but paid more attention to the ink-- to the beautiful colors. He gasped at each new line-- only some of which actually sounded from his throat. He traced a few carefully, and told him "They're so beautiful, hyung," and Taeil said "Thank you," and then he gestured to his eyebrow, "I had a piercing here;" _but it was ripped out in the accident_. Jihoon could see where the scar would form.

"Do you have any piercings?" Taeil asked. Jihoon shook his head. Taeil pointed toward his lip, and gently brushed it with his pointer finger, "You should get one right here. It would look good on you."

"I'm kind of scared of needles." Jihoon said, and Taeil hissed in sympathy-- "You probably shouldn't get a piercing, then--or a tattoo," and Jihoon laughed, and shrugged, "I should get over it, though. I've always wanted to be a nurse, and I can hardly be one if I can't give a shot, or draw blood, or anything like that."

"Maybe you should get a piercing, then." Taeil said, and he laughed-- "I've heard the best way to overcome a fear is to face it head-on-- and you can't get much more head-on than letting your fear through your lip."

Jihoon nodded; and then Taeil hummed, "Maybe, except, getting hit by your fear."

 _Getting hit by your_ \-- "You're afraid of buses?!"

"No! No, it was a joke--" Taeil laughed at the panic in Jihoon's eyes, and Jihoon dumped his head into his hands with a sigh. He felt some tears come to his eyes, and Taeil pet his head-- "Hey, hey, I'm sorry;" and Taeil pulled Jihoon to his chest, and continued to stroke his hair, "I'm sorry. That was a really awful joke-- please don't cry--" and Jihoon nodded, and rubbed his eyes harshly, and told Taeil "Sorry," and Taeil said "No, I'm sorry," and Jihoon told him "I'm more sorry," and Taeil squinted at him, "No, you're not," and Jihoon said "I am," and Taeil said, "No. I am," and Jihoon frowned, "I am," and Taeil straightened his back, "Do you want to fight?" and Jihoon started laughing at that point; and Taeil, too, until all tears were gone and only laughter sounded in the room.

"Hey," Taeil said, petting Jihoon's head again, "I know you like me and everything, but you shouldn't spend all your time here. You should go out, have fun. You've been way too cooped up in this room."

"I like spending time with you." Jihoon said. Taeil wondered, "Do you? Or do you just feel guilty?"

"At first I felt guilty," Jihoon admitted-- and further admitted, "Yeah, I still do. But I really like you, too, hyung. Like-- really."

"Like, really?" Taeil asked, and Jihoon nodded. Taeil stared at him for a moment, and asked, "Would you kiss me, Jihoon?" and Jihoon started, then stopped, then started again, but--"Only if you'll let me," and Taeil let his fingers find the back of Jihoon's neck, and pull him forward, and kiss him-- and, "Don't feel guilty about me anymore, okay? If you hadn't hit me, I would't have met you. Maybe."

Jihoon licked his lips, and wondered, "Am I that important, hyung--that you're okay getting hit by a bus for me?"

Taeil waited for a moment-- chewed his bottom lip and then told him, quietly, "You're my only friend," and he said it like Jihoon was the only friend Taeil had ever had, and it broke Jihoon's heart a bit; and Jihoon found his heart broke a lot for Taeil.

"Then I'll always be around." Jihoon said; and Taeil smiled, "Thank you."


	6. September 29th

Jihoon looked like a clumsy oaf the next day, carrying two big, fluffy blankets with him into the hospital. He had found out, the previous night, that Taeil often got cold--and very easily, as well. He said the hospital blankets weren't enough but the last thing he wanted to do was complain to the hospital workers, seeing as they had so much to do--and I swear, Jihoon, if you tell them I will not hesitate to kick your ass. (Jihoon didn't comment on the fact that Taeil couldn't, really, in his state.)

So, Jihoon went home, and gathered up all of his fluffy blankets (a grand total of two, one of which was a little beaten and worn and from his early childhood) and brought them to the hospital. Taeil laughed when he saw Jihoon, surrounded by white and baby blue. He asked, "What on earth are you doing?" and was answered in the next minute or two, as Jihoon dumped the blankets-- carefully-- at Taeil's feet and-- carefully-- covered the older male with them. Taeil glared at him, "You had better not be giving me these," to which Jihoon did not reply--only settled on a chair beside him and smiled. Taeil licked his lips, and continued to glare; the two of them had previously discussed the fact that the two of them were orphans (Jihoon's parents died when he was five; Taeil's when he was a baby. Jihoon hadn't been adopted because he refused to leave Jiho, who was a troublemaker when he was a kid; Taeil, like Jiho, was too much of a troublemaker to be wanted. Neither of them had ever had much to their names; but Jihoon at least had Jiho to share an apartment with, and didn't need much more than that.)

Jihoon promised, "I never get cold, hyung!" and Taeil stopped glaring; and it was one hell of a lie but that's okay, Jihoon thought, because he could sleep with a jacket on.

"Don't give me anything else." Taeil tried to make Jihoon promise, but Jihoon crossed his fingers behind his back when he told Taeil "Yes, hyung," because he had a birthday present planned--soon, because he would have to save up for it first.

"You look really cute, hyung--curled up like that," Jihoon said, smiling. The swelling in Taeil's face had gone completely down-- which, admittedly, added to his beauty, though Jihoon didn't like to think it. He liked to think that Taeil was beautiful on his own--absolutely, with no image to his beauty. However, Jihoon had found himself studying Taeil's features a lot in the time spent with him, and he found that he loved Taeil's face. His eyes were small-- and he usually covered them with glasses, he said, or a hat, but his glasses were broken since the accident and the lens went into his eye, he mentioned; and he was blind, now, from his right side. (Jihoon said sorry, again-- sorry, I'm so sorry; but Taeil said no, don't be sorry, I'm _fine_ ). His jawline was soft, but define all the same-- enough for Jihoon to see its perfect shape, but also enough for Jihoon to pinch between his fingers. His nose was small--small enough for Jihoon to kiss with the middle of his lips-- and his lips were beautiful, and had only been kissed by Jihoon once out of friendship, not romance; though Jihoon wouldn't mind kissing them again to test waters and wonder if he might be able to kiss him consistently one day-- and for days and weeks and months after. (Jihoon knew he was getting ahead of himself; he didn't care, and neither did Taeil.)

"Thank you--" Taeil said, and he lifted up the fluffy blankets and asked, "Come lay with me?" and Jihoon said; he climbed into bed, long limbs and all, and tucked himself under the familiar smell of sand and vanilla-- Jihoon's favorite scents. Taeil pet him with his good hand, and kissed the top of his head-- and he asked, "You're not too warm, are you?" and Jihoon shook his head, "I'm fine;" and, really, he was; he was settled and perfect, with just the right amount of warmth.


	7. September 30th

"Look who I brought," Jihoon sing-songed, and he revealed a big bottle with a little fish swimming inside. Taeil jumped at the sight of him-- and called out his name-- "Super Equus!" and cradled the makeshift fishbowl in his hand. Taeil was overjoyed at the sight of his fish, and he wondered, "How did you manage to sneak him in here?" and Jihoon shrugged, "I just talked to the people in front-- they like me, and never check me. I covered him with a blanket for a little while and here he is--" and Jihoon folded the blanket on his lap, and held the fish when Taeil's arm got tired.

"Thank you. I missed him so much." Taeil said, watching the fish swim around a bit. Jihoon smiled, and looked down as well, and broke it to Taeil that "I should take him home soon, though, so he can be comfortable in his tank."

"Yes. Will you come back?" Taeil asked, to which Jihoon nodded, and smiled, "I can come back with food. Do you want noodles again?"

"Maybe rice this time." Taeil said. He held his hand out, and asked, "Let me see him again?" and Taeil brought the makeshift fishbowl to his lips, and kissed it, and told him "Be good for Jihoon," and he handed Super Equus back to Jihoon, and told him, "Take good care of my best friend for me, okay?" and Jihoon promised that he would; and he wrapped the fish in the blanket again, and carried him outside, and took him home and fed him well -- and then it was Jihoon and Taeil's turn.

"Do you like to sing, hyung?" Jihoon asked--a bit of a dumb question, considering he'd walked in on Taeil singing (at least, trying to sing) a song Jihoon didn't quite recognize. Taeil shrugged, and through a mouthful of rice, "I did it a lot. It was a distraction for me," and Jihoon mentioned, also through a mouthful, "Music was a distraction for me and Jiho-hyung as well," to which Taeil smiled, and said "We should make music together one day;" and Jihoon nodded, absolutely.

(Jihoon would find out later, behind Taeil's back, that Taeil might never sing again--and if he did, it wouldn't be for a long time.)

"I'll sing for you one day, when I sound better." Taeil promised. Jihoon beamed at the thought, and wondered, "What song?" and Taeil wondered, "What's your favorite?" and Jihoon, "I don't have one," and Taeil, "I guess I'll just have to sing one that suits you," and Jihoon beamed again.


	8. October 1st

"Thank you for always being here for me," Taeil said, pulling Jihoon out of his thoughts. Today was October 1st, officially one week since Jihoon had personally met him. Jihoon had brought with him, today, his favorite stuffed animal--because he brought something with him to see Taeil every day. For the first few, it was Jiho; and then it was his cupcake; and his fish, snuck into a comfortable container and fresh, fresh water for only an hour before he was returned to his tank; and then it was his blankets; and now, his bear-- "He's been with me for a long time."

"That's precious." Taeil smiled. He held his hand out for the toy-- and Jihoon only let Jiho touch it, but he handed it over easily, because he knew Taeil would be careful. Taeil set the toy on his lap and softly waved to it, and told it "Hello" and laughed about it for a few moments, but then he bent the bear's ear between his fingers and told him, "Take good care of Jihoon for me," and Jihoon watched the two interact and laughed a bit, too, at how ridiculous the scene was; but laughed more in joy at how happy he was to have a friend like Taeil (and a teddy bear like his own).

"Do you know when you'll be out of here, hyung? I would really, really like to take you to dinner." Jihoon said. Taeil looked at him for a minute, and then he shrugged, "I don't know," and there was something a little shaky about his voice, and Jihoon worried he'd said something wrong, so he clarified-- "Just-- just as friends, hyung, I'm sorry," and Taeil smiled, and laughed, and pet his head and told him "Don't worry yourself, Jihoon. I know what you meant;" but he was still a little shaky. Even his hands were shaking, but he distracted Jihoon from the fact and scoot carefully over in his bed, and told Jihoon to lay with him, to watch the program with him-- and he tucked Jihoon's bear between them both and let Jihoon lay on his chest, so he could lean his head comfortably against Jihoon's. It was only when Jiho called that Jihoon even thought to move; and he explained, quickly, that he was with Taeil and that, yes, he would be home soon; he was sorry to have forgotten their plans tonight. He looked to Taeil, and he smiled, and said "I have to go, hyung, but I'll see you later, okay?" and Taeil nodded, but caught his arm before he could rush away.

"Hey," Taeil said softly, petting Jihoon's head softly--to calm him or just to touch him, Jihoon didn't know. He was looking at Jihoon with a much softer expression than Jihoon had ever seen on him; and he was silent for some moments before he said, "Take _really_  good care of my best friend for me, okay?" and Jihoon agreed, and promised he would check on the fish as soon as possible--and rushed from the room after that.


	9. October 2nd

On October 2nd, seven hours after Jihoon left him, Lee Taeil died. There were complications in his recovery, and a few of his organs failed to fully recover from the impact and the effects of internal bleeding, and they stopped functioning the way they should in order to keep Taeil alive.

Jihoon broke his record time of crying for three hours straight when he found out-- when he went to the hospital and found out Patient 284, in Room 122, was dead. Jihoon collapsed on the ground and sobbed. He didn't listen to anyone; he didn't feel anything. He wasn't sure when Jiho showed up, but his voice finally got through to Jihoon at 1:39, and he said "Jihoon, Jihoon, it's okay, it's okay;" and Jihoon had gotten to the hospital, bright and excited and with a birthday present he'd saved up for, at 9:27.

"I killed him. I killed him after all." Jihoon said. Jiho didn't respond right away; he continued to console Jihoon, to comfort him, to calm him. It seemed, for once, that he was at a loss for words; but, of course, he wasn't, "That's not how Taeil thinks. He considered you his best friend, you know-- after just a few days. He really cared for you."

 _"Take really good care of my best friend for me, okay?"_ He knew.

Jihoon sobbed a bit more upon the realization, and hung his head against Jiho's arm. Jiho tried to talk him through it, but, eventually, Jihoon's senses tuned him out, too; and, for longer than he ever had before-- breaking his record of three weeks after finding out just what happened to his parents-- Jihoon felt numb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~im sorry~~ thank you so much for reading!


End file.
